Zann Consortium
The Zann Consortium was a crime syndicate which rose in prominence during and immediately after the Galactic Civil War. Some of its rivals included the Hutt Cartel, the Black Sun, as well as the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance. Personel They employed some renowned Bounty Hunters such as Bossk and IG-88. Their capture of Hypori gave them access to old Separatist production facilities that manufactured Droidekas. They also allied with a group of Nighsisters from Dathomire led by Siki. Tyber Zann's Escape from Kessel Tyber Zann was betrayed by Jabba the Hutt who he had previously had an alliance. This led to Tyber's arrest and incarceration in the Spice Mines of Kessel. However, Jabba was unwise to betray Tyber, as he had taken one of Jabba's invaluable treasures; a Sith Holocron dating back to the Sith wars circa 4000 BBY. Only Tyber knew where it's new location was an Jabba was unable to convince Tyber via hologram to reveal it's location. Realizing his uncooperative stance, Jabba would to no avail send a Bounty Hunter after Tyber Zann. Around 1 BBY, Tyber was broken out of prison by his lieutenant Urai Fen who helped Tyber start a prison riot. Urai had hired the Millenium Falcon with Han Solo and Chewbacca to smuggle him in and out of Kessel. Post-Prison State of the Consortium Once being freed, Tyber had littles allies or business partners left, due to his incarceration. Jabba had gone of his way to undermine the Zann Consortium during Tyber's time in prison. Immediately, Tyber set out to begin corrupting worlds nearby to his remaining holdout in Ryloth in the Outer Rim. His immediate enemies were the Hutts as well as the Mandalorians. Subjugation of Mandalore and Mandal Hypernautics Tyber was successful in curbing the Mandalorian chieftain who was also the head of Mandal Hypbernautics. In turn, the company gave Tyber designs to a gunboat and later a Keldabe class Cruiser which would serve as a heavy dreadnaught for the Zann Consortium's fleet. Infiltration on Selucami Tyber sent a force to deal with Jabba's satellite base on Selucami in retaliation to Jabba sending agents to bomb his mercenary barracks. on Ryloth. Showdown with Jabba on Hypori Zann and Urai infiltrated an abandoned Clone Wars era Separatist droid production facility on the planet of Hypori. It was at the time under the control of Jabba the Hutt who had been continually meddling in the affairs of the Consortium. Jabba squared off against Tyber cornering him and Urai. However, Tyber was able to persuade Jabba's top bounty hunter, Bossk, to work for him for triple the pay. Together they bested Jabba's other goons, getting Jabb to promise to never interfere with the Consortium's operations again. After this showdown the Hutt Cartel had been thoroughly dealt with, leaving Tyber to focus on his real priority, the Empire. . Activity at the End of the Empire The Consortium's master plan which they succeeded in following the Emperor's death was breaking into Palpatine's personal library. They extracted key financial information gathered from the Empire. Further, Nightsister Siki also found a Sith Holocron. Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Crime Syndicates